


take me with you.

by reodayou



Category: Gattaca (1997)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Please Send Help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28772145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reodayou/pseuds/reodayou
Summary: i wrote this in bio class after watching gattaca. please do not take it seriously
Relationships: Vincent Freeman/Jerome Eugene Morrow
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	take me with you.

Vincent wants nothing more than to be an astronaut. Eugene has been terribly disabled and has no will left to live. Together, they can change the world.

Eugene gazed into Vincent’s eyes lovingly. His pale face was contorted in sorrow as his lover walked away. “No,” he pleaded, “don’t go. I love you, Vincent.”

Vincent slowly turned around to face Eugene. “It’s too late,” he shook his head. “We take off in an hour. I’ll see you when it’s done, love.”

“But I can’t wait!” Eugene rolled himself closer to Vincent. “I can’t wait a whole year for you to return. Please…”

“Please what?”

“Take me with you.”

Vincent looked back at him with a face of shock.

“Eugene—” He started.

“No. I’m sure about this. I want to go with you.”

He looked back up at Vincent as he rolled circles into his palm lovingly. A look of pure shining love shone through the tears that had started to gather there.

“I can’t let you do this. You’ll die.”

“I know. That’s why I want to go. I don’t want you to see me like that.”

At this declaration, Vincent let out an audible gasp and clutched Eugene’s hand closer to his chest. He could have never imagined Eugene had felt this way and learning he did so broke his heart into a million tiny pieces.

Instead of responding, Eugene just fell into Vincent’s warm embrace and accepted the love that was radiating off of him. The world was rough, but Vincent’s arms were warm.

~THE END~


End file.
